Dulces Sueños
by Reira26
Summary: Si hubiera sido más honesta, Reisen no estaría dormida, sin querer despertar de sus dulces sueños. Primer One-shot de Touhou. Advertencia: muerte de un personaje. ¡Pasen y lean!


Mmm... Soy nueva en esto y pues aun soy algo... Torpe. Es lo primero que escribo de Touhou y quedó algo extraño, así que cualquier corrección o comentario se aprecia. Ojala les guste y dejen reviews por favor.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Touhou no son mios, son de Team Shanghai Alice. La historia es totalmente mía.

Dulces sueños

El ruido del metal golpeando contra el piso y de la porcelana rompiéndose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miré directamente a los ojos a mis invitadas, sorprendidas por mi descuido, y después bajé mis ojos totalmente apenada. Estaba más que desconcentrada y con mi mente nadando entre pensamientos indeseables, me agaché a recoger los trozos de lo que antes fueron vasos para té. Mis manos temblaban, el pecho me dolía. Era inútil, todo lo que hacía terminaba mal; llevar a cabo cualquier cosa se tornaba imposible, ha sido así desde lo que escuché por la mañana.

"_Últimamente Reisen no ha sido de mucha ayuda" _Esas palabras me perforaron y llegaron a lo más hondo de mi ser. Lo sabía, desde un principio no fui útil para la Maestra. Pero escucharla decir eso y ser secundada por la princesa… Era más de lo que podía aguantar. _"Tienes razón… Ha echado todo a perder" _Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro; transmitía confianza, comprensión, todo lo que necesitaba en este momento. Apreté los puños y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando; no debería, después de todo… _Ella _es feliz. Eso es lo que importaba.

Las manos me dolían. Era obvio, todos los trozos se habían clavado en las palmas al apretar, y habían perforado la piel sin misericordia alguna. _Tal como esas palabras perforaron mi corazón. _Débilmente boté toda la porcelana y me abalancé a abrazar a la mujer mitad bestia, quien correspondió inmediatamente y me susurraba dulces palabras al oído para intentar consolarme. Mokou se unió al agarre, pegándose a mi espalda. Era difícil, incomprensible. Eso de amar… _No es sino doloroso. _

Necesitaba levantarme y limpiar el desastre que produje. Fui a la cocina por algo con qué limpiar el piso, allí estaba Tewi, quien me miró preocupada cuando su broma de poner un recipiente con harina y agua sobre la puerta cayó sobre mí. No dije nada, solo limpié mis ojos, nariz y boca y seguí a buscar lo que necesitaba. La youkai pronunció mi nombre y, sin poner atención a su llamado, caminé por el pasillo dejando un rastro de polvo blanco. La Maestra y la princesa se iban a enfadar conmigo. Me iban a colgar y después harían conmigo un conejo estofado o algo por el estilo. _Al fin, eso es mejor que ser una coneja inútil._

Llegué a la habitación donde antes estaba Mokou, porque sí, ya no estaba. Probablemente ya fueron atendidas, lo que quiere decir que alguna de mis superioras se dio cuenta del desorden que hice. _Ahí va otro castigo, no voy a salir viva de esta. _Limpié y recogí cada trozo en el trapo que traje. Mis manos todavía me dolían y si hacía mucha fuerza, algunas de las heridas sangraban de nuevo. Suspiré y seguí concentrada en mi tarea hasta que una voz suave, pero cargada de enojo, llamó mi nombre.

Amarré la tela en forma de bolsa y seguí a la persona que me había llamado. Viendo su espalda y su larga y gruesa trenza de cabello blanco logré llegar tranquila a su oficina, sin pensar en el gran castigo por todas mis faltas cometidas. De pie frente a ella, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su silla, hice una profunda reverencia y no levanté la cabeza sino hasta que me concedió permiso de hacerlo. Su mirada de decepción, los gestos de disgusto. _Nada me dolía más que eso_. Aún así, su cara se relajó unos segundos después.

_—¿_Qué te pasa Reisen? Últimamente estás muy distraída— Alejó todo lo respectivo al trabajo de su vista. Después de todo, ya debían ser más o menos las ocho de la noche.

—¿Eh?— No podía creerlo, estaba preocupada, lo notaba en sus ojos— N-no es nada… ¡¿Q-Qué está haciendo Maestra?!

Mientras hablaba, la doctora se puso en pie y sin ceremonia alguna comenzó a desnudarme. Me quedé estática y dejé que terminara. Podía sentir como mi rostro se ponía rojo, mi pecho se hizo más pequeño y un revoloteó se apoderó de mi estomago. Era algo totalmente placentero el que sus manos sacaran con agilidad cada prenda y, a cualquier mínimo roce entre nuestra piel, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía. Después pasó a limpiar con un pañuelo mi sonrojado rostro. Con cuidad, pasando por cada línea, acercándose demasiado a mí. _No puedo aguantar más_.

—Voy a tomar un baño— Con mis manos sosteniendo sus hombros y mis brazos totalmente estirados pronuncié tales palabras.

Salí corriendo en ropa interior y llegué al baño después de haber cruzado casi todos los pasillos de la casa. Me deshice de lo que me quedaba de ropa y comencé a lavar con lentitud y suavidad todo mi cuerpo, recordando lo recientemente sucedido con la maestra. Y no solo eso, sino todo aquello que había pasado junto a esa gran mujer. En especial… _Cuando me enteré de su amor hacia la princesa. _Fue la primera vez que la vi llorar… La primera vez que vi su tristeza y debilidad. Fui su consuelo por toda la noche, escuché con atención lo que sentía y sus intenciones de confesársele. _Entonces, en ese instante… me di cuenta, de que en realidad… Yo amo a la Maestra._

Después de un tiempo de nadar entre memoria amargas salí del baño y ya vestida caminé por la oscura casa a tientas. La cocina estaba cerca, necesitaba algo de beber. Serví agua y antes de tomar un trago pensé que necesitaba dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba. Necesitaba un somnífero, pero ya era tarde como para pedírselo a la maestra. _Iré al almacén. _

Tomé un recipiente con la etiqueta de "Píldoras del sueño de mariposa". Si recordaba bien, tenía que haberle llevado esta dosis a la titiritera del bosque mágico. _Lo olvidé por completo. _Pero ya que las veía ahí podía probarlas. Quería dormir, tener sueños bonitos de los que no deseara regresar. Abrí el frasco y regué sobre mi mano un puñado de píldoras blancas. Tomé dos y las pasé tomando agua. _Ojalá sueñe con la Maestra. _Tomé otra y sonreí.

*/*/*/*/*/*

La mañana llegó. Tewi estaba lavando la ropa de Reisen, que fue manchada por su broma. La princesa estaba sentada sobre el lavadero, observando y conversando con la youkai. Hablaban sobre lo distraída que había estado últimamente la coneja lunar y de lo divertido que sería cuando la noble le impusiera uno de sus extraños castigos. Alguien entró a la habitación.

— ¿Alguna ha visto a Udonge?— Preguntó Eirin.

— ¿No estaba contigo?— Contestó Kaguya extrañada.

— Tewi, ve a buscarla.

La pequeña saltó del banquito después de cerrar la llave del agua y corrió dentro de la casa en dirección al cuarto de su amiga. La preocupación se leía en el rostro de ambas lunarian y una extraña tensión se creó entre las dos. La doctora estaba sumergida en su mundo, rogando porque su aprendiz solo estuviera por ahí haciendo lo mismo de siempre, mientras que la princesa sentía una mezcla de celos e intranquilidad hacia su mascota. Al cabo de unos minutos la pequeña Inaba regresó acelerada y dijo: _No está en su cuarto._

La mujer eterna fue a revisar el jardín, mientras la chiquilla iba a preguntar a sus conejos subordinados. La maestra caminó a abrirle la puerta al primer paciente de ese día. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con la youkai controladora de muñecas, quien parecía algo enojada. La rubia le comentó que sus píldoras no habían llegado aún, cuando Reisen las debió haber llevado tres días atrás. Mokou, en su vagabundeo matutino, se acercó al ver a Eirin disculpándose.

— Vuelvo en un momento Alice— La albina puso su dedo índice sobre el labio— No sabemos dónde está Reisen, pero cuando la vea recibirá un buen castigo por esto.

—¡Hey! tiempo sin vernos— Saludó Mokou— Es raro verte por aquí ¿Qué sucede?

— La coneja lunar no fue a llevarme la dosis mensual de píldoras del sueño— Suspiró cansada— Es terrible cuando no las tomo… Además ¿Qué es eso de que no la encuentran?

Un fuerte grito llamó atención de todo ser viviente. Provenía de dentro de la casa y estaba cargado con desesperación y temor. Las dos mujeres fuera de la mansión entraron corriendo a toda prisa y se toparon con dos de las chicas que vivían allí, y cuyos rostros estaban desfigurados en una mueca de pánico.

El alarido fue producido por una terriblemente espantada Eirin, quien ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo y tapándose la boca, trastornada en su totalidad por algo que no sabían qué era. Kaguya tomó la iniciativa y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y la miró por unos segundos. Después desvió sus ojos hacía donde la maestra apuntaba su trémula mano y quedó totalmente paralizada. Porque eso no… _No podía estar pasando._

— O-Oe Reisen— La princesa se le acercó a la susodicha— ¿Por qué duermes aquí? Pescarás un resfriado. Vamos, Despierta.

—Kaguya— La otra lunarian se puso en pie y la apartó con suavidad. Examinó a la coneja.

Su rostro lleno de paz, sin ninguna clase de tensión. Sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, como si el sueño que estuviera viendo fuese muy placentero. Su cuerpo relajado, con su piel suave ahora pálida y fría. Su cabello plateado esparcido alrededor de su cuerpo. Su postura de _confort _ no la hacía ver sino hermosa. Pero ¿Cómo podía serlo en esa situación?

Había trozos de vidrio desparramados cerca de la lunarian y en el piso todavía permanecía intacta una etiqueta con la inscripción "Píldoras del sueño de mariposa". ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué? Reisen era feliz y alegre, siempre llena de vida, interesada por la medicina y devota a sus quehaceres. A veces ayudaba a resolver incidentes y solía visitar a una gran cantidad de gente. Siempre sonriendo.

Aun así, ¿Por qué? No era lógico… Era imposible. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo negara, la realidad siempre estaba por encima de todo, destruyendo sueños, dañando a las personas, trayendo frustración y dolor. Porque sí, Reisen había _muerto. _O más bien se había suicidado, tomando una sobredosis de pastillas para tener buenos sueños, tan bellos… _Que no querría regresar de ellos. _

Lloraba y lloraba, las lágrimas no se detenían por ninguna razón. La pequeña Tewi estaba sufriendo, ahogándose en su llanto y tristeza. No podía evitarlo, su amiga había muerto y ella no había podido hacer nada para que eso no pasara. Era frustrante y muy doloroso. Pegó el rostro contra el regazo de la princesa, mientras esta soportaba el llanto con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Keine estaba allí llorando también, Mokou la consolaba guardándose las lágrimas para cuando estuviese sola. Alice se había marchado, en shock total y con la disposición de anunciar las terribles noticias a la sacerdotisa de rojo y blanco. La melancolía volaba en la habitación, más cuando la triste voz de Eirin podía escucharse, proveniente del cuarto de enseguida.

Allí, acariciando el rostro de su aprendiz, la doctora dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad y se culpaba por no haber hecho nada para evitar eso. Ella lo sabía, estaba segura de ello._ Reisen la amaba con todo su ser. _Se destrozaba por completo con esa afirmación. No podía evitarlo, porque ella… Golpeó la pared con el puño. Normalmente se controlaría y tomaría el problema con calma y tranquilidad. _Pero esta vez no, no lo iba a hacer así._

— Udonge— Besó su frente— Udonge— Besó sus mejillas heladas y la tomó de la mano— Udonge, yo… Lo siento

La besó en la boca, envolviendo sus fríos labios con los de cálidos de ella. No debió haberle mentido, debió haberle dicho la verdad en ese momento. _Había sido una completa estúpida. _Si lo hubiera confesado abiertamente, si solo hubiese sido un poco más honesta esto no estaría pasando. _Porque a ella en realidad no le gustaba la princesa, desde que la conoció, desde que llegó al Eientei, a ella le había gustado esa joven y tierna coneja, a quien nombró Reisen Udongein Inaba._

— Yo… Te amo Reisen.

Hay veces, en que las personas deciden dormir eternamente. No eligen las pesadillas para verlas todo el tiempo, pero si los buenos sueños. Porque hay veces, en que no se regresa de los dulces sueños.


End file.
